Conversa Franca TRÊS x Emmet Edward Bella
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: - Ela me chama de animal na cama tambem - sorriu malicioso.


**Nome: **Conversa Franca 3

**Autor: **Luxúria Black

**Tipo: **Humor

**Censura: **Ah, não sei. O quanto você sabe sobre sexo? x_x' [2]

**Ships: **[ Emmett Edward Bella ]

**Postada:** 27 de Janeiro de 2009

**Resumo: **Vai dizer que você nunca conversou sobre sexo? ¬¬'

**Capa: http : / / i40 . tinypic . com / 2d7hvs1 . jpg**

**Disclameir: **Nada me pertence *-*

**Nota da Autor: **Oi! o//

**x.x.x.x**

**Conversa Franca 3** – Por Luxúria Black

**Capítulo único**

- Ah, Bella – sorriu Emmett. – Ainda bem que você chegou.

Ele descia as escadas vindo em nossa direção. Bella e eu estávamos sentados no sofá em frente a televisão, abraçados. Arregalei os olhos para meu irmão enquanto ela me olhava com uma cara de interrogação.

- Sério? – Bella o olhou com inocência, sem ao menos saber do que se tratava.

- Sim.

**Na noite anterior:**

_- Me chamou, mãe._

_- Sim, meu amor – a mulher foi até ele e o segurou pelo braço. – Edward, Emmett vai te ... explicar pequenas coisas que você deve saber para sua noite de núpcias – falou sorridente. Beijou o rosto de Emmett enquanto eu tentava não ter um acesso. _

_- Pronto para as aulas, __Ed__ – aquele sorriso malicioso me fez querer vomitar._

_- Vocês estão de brincadeira com minha cara – mas até sem meu dom de ler mentes eu poderia perceber que não era nenhum tipo de brincadeira. Suspirei._

_- Não se preocupe, irmãozinho – Emmett meu deu fortes tapas nas costa, que, se eu não fosse vampiro, provavelmente, eu teria quebrado vários ossos. – Minhas lições só podem ser dadas com minha futura cunhadinha._

_- Oh – pulei. – Nem pensar, Emmett._

_- Eu não penso Edward._

_Fato._

**...**

Ele se sentou nossa frente, no chão, depois da mesa de centro e nos olhou como se fosse algum tipo de psicólogo, o que ele, definitivamente, não era.

- Então? – Bella perguntou. – O que minha visita tem de bom?

Eu poderia numerar muitas, mas não queria deixa-la constrangida.

- Vocês estão prestes a se casar – Emmett começou rodeando o assunto. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando, mas não iria comentar. Deixaria a coisa rolar e ver a reação de Bella e onde tudo aquilo iria parar. – E o assunto proposto aqui é: a lua de mel.

Bella arregalou os olhos e se enrijeceu ao meu lado.

- Ta de brincadeira, certo? – ofegou.

- Não. O assunto aqui é bem complicado – ele ficou sério e eu me segurei para não revirar os olhos. Emmett sério? Até parece. – Sexo - ao ouvir essa palavra Bella ficou vermelha. – entre humanos e vampiros pode ser algo muito perigoso.

Agora sim eu revirei os olhos.

- E o que diabos você entende disso? – quase gritei.

- Muito coisa – sorriu malicioso. – Rosalie e eu ...

- Eu não digo ... isso – interrompi. – Eu digo, humanos e vampiros.

- Edward, meu irmãozinho, no meu século, relacionamentos não eram tão limitados como o seu.

- Você morava numa fazenda, Emmett.

- Sexo ao ar livre é uma boa – falou como se fosse algo normal.

Ao meu lado Bella suspirou.

- Eu não acredito que estou passando por isso – levou a mão ao rosto.

- Desculpe, meu amor – pedi acariciando seu rosto. Ela me olhou. – Eu estou tão bestificado quanto você. Essa não era o tipo de conversa que eu gostaria de ter – falei entre os dentes, voltando meus olhos para Emmett, que sorriu. – Acabe logo com isso.

- Eu realmente não quero saber – Bella exclamou se levantando.

- Qual a pressa, Bella? – perguntou Emmett. – Já quer testar na prática.

Bella rapidamente se sentou ao meu lado corada, se era possível ficar mais rubra do que ela estava, se é que era possível.

- Eu ... Eu acho que não precisamos ter esse tipo de conversa.

- Eu acho que precisam. E eu também acho que depois de oficializados você devem aproveitar. Onde vão passar a lua de mel?

- Por q ...

- Edward!

- Ilha Esme – bufei.

- Hum. Ótimo. Sexo no avião, no barco, na areia e nos três quartos da casa.

Bella arregalou os olhos escondendo o rosto numa almofada. E eu tentava entender da onde esse ser na minha frente havia saído.

- Emmett, sério ...

- EMMETT CULLEN, VENHA PARA CÁ AGORA!

Eu – e todo estado de Washington – escutei Rosalie gritar.

- DEIXE EDWARD E BELLA EM PAZ SEU ANIMAL.

- Ela me chama de animal na cama também – ele riu e foi atrás da loira.

Bella me olhou um pouco assustada e logo riu.

- Eu não acredito que escutei isso, mas tudo bem.

- Você fala assim por que não escutou Esme conversando comigo sobre sexo – fiz cara de indignado.

- Você não escutou Renée. Isso é o que? Um tipo de teste para ver quem me deixa com mais vergonha? Meu Deus!

Ela me abraçou, escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço.

- Ah – ela me olhou. – Emmett esqueceu de falar em sexo no mar.

Levantei a sobrancelha quando ela me olhou maliciosa.

Talvez as conversar não tenham sido em vão.

**x.x.x.x**

**NA: **Desculpem-me. Todas as minhas idéias foram embora. Minha cabeça esta cansada e eu não consigo pensar em nada. Espero que tenha ficado mais ou menos. A fic não esta betada, ook? Beiijos ;*

**Luxúria Black.**


End file.
